


Falling for you for eternity

by mostladylikeladythateverladied



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostladylikeladythateverladied/pseuds/mostladylikeladythateverladied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the past is unimportant and the future is bright. GE! Noiz route with asexual!Noiz. Written for Asexual Awareness Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for you for eternity

The move to Germany was less painful than Aoba had imagined. Noiz was the reason it went so smoothly. He worried, in his own standoffish way, that Aoba would quit him part way through and return to comfortable, familiar Midorijima. 

But Aoba stayed, and he stayed for Noiz, who worked tirelessly to make the transfer to Germany easy for him. He arranged flights, overnight stays at hotels, and taught Aoba basic German along the way. 

Aoba would have made the change even without the ease Noiz provided. He wanted to be with the perverted brat, it was that simple to Aoba. 

Which is how he ended up at _exceedingly_ awkward family dinner with Noiz and his parents. 

Aoba held no love for the man and woman that raised Noiz. He knew of the isolation and torment they put him through. But he tried to keep the appearance of civility, for Noiz’s sake, as this was just as stressful for him as it was for Aoba. He didn't want to make things worse. 

The food was delicious, though German fare was a little bland for Aoba’s tastes. They mostly ate in silence, the heaviness of it pressing down on Aoba. Noiz seemed as collected as ever, but if Aoba knew anything about Noiz, it was that his boyfriend’s appearance rarely matched his internal feelings. 

When Noiz’s mother began speaking is when things _really_ went to shit. 

“Well, I’m glad to see your promiscuous days are over, Noiz.” She said in perfect Japanese, apparently intending for Aoba to hear every word. “Even if you’ve settled down with someone so…well, _common_.” 

Noiz stood abruptly, staring down at his mother, a lovely woman with hair the same color as Noiz and eyes a bright shade of blue. His father, a tall, built man in a suit so tailored it looked to be made of plastic, stayed silent. 

Noiz’s voice was low, quiet, and terrifying. It reminded Aoba of the time in Oval Tower when Noiz had lost himself in Grand Music. 

“ _Don’t say a single word about Aoba_.” 

Then he gripped Aoba’s hand in his and pulled him from the dining table, out of the opulent mansion, into their, ridiculously expensive in Aoba’s opinion, car, and were gone from the family’s country estate. 

Noiz kept a foot pressed hard to the gas pedal as they sped down the Autobahn, heading for their city apartment. 

One hand still gripped Aoba’s hand while the other maintained a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. 

Aoba stroked the back of Noiz’s hand with his thumb. He wasn’t sure what had Noiz so riled, but he was sure Noiz would confide in him when he was ready. Aoba would wait until then. 

It wasn’t until they were back in their shared apartment that Noiz spoke. 

“Aren’t you going to ask?” 

Aoba blinked in confusion. “About what your mom said about me? It doesn’t bother me. What she thinks of me, I mean.” 

Noiz him down, his gaze wary. “No, what she said about me.” 

Aoba thought back to the dinner. “ _Oh_.” He hadn’t considered it important and discarded it from his mind. “About you being ‘promiscuous?’” 

Noiz nodded, avoiding eye contact. 

_Oh no_. Aoba thought. _He’s doing it. He’s being cute without meaning to be_. 

Noiz wanted reassurance from his lover without wanting to ask for it. _That’s **adorable**_. 

A smile came to Aoba’s lips. He reached out and cupped Noiz’s face, turning his gaze to himself. Noiz’s tense muscles relaxed at the sight of Aoba’s blissful expression. 

“I didn’t really think much about it. It’s up to you if you want to talk to me. I won’t-mmph!” 

Noiz had swooped in and stolen a kiss before Aoba could blink. His tongue probed any area of Aoba’s mouth it could reach. Aoba sucked on the wet appendage and Noiz groaned, wrapping his arms around Aoba’s waist. 

He pulled Aoba close and he felt the evidence of Noiz’s excitement press against him. Aoba rutted against Noiz’s groin. He moaned and pulled the blue haired man harder against him with a hand on his backside. 

“Why don’t we…move this elsewhere?” Aoba suggested breathlessly. 

Noiz heartily agreed. 

*~* 

After they were both naked and sated, they lay pressed close to one another in their large bed. Noiz ran a hand through Aoba’s mussed, long locks. 

“I slept around a lot.” He suddenly spoke up. Aoba quieted and waited for whatever Noiz felt he needed to say. 

“I didn’t fuck around because I was horny all the time and was turned on by everyone I looked at. I didn’t really want anyone at all. 

“But sex was one of the few things I could _feel_ , so I did it even though I didn’t want it much.” 

Aoba felt a flutter of worry that Noiz didn’t want to make love with him either, but he stowed it away and listened for now. 

“Sometimes my parents would set up dates with woman from other wealthy or influential families. It was one of the few times I was allowed to show my face in public. 

“And I’d fuck them too because that’s what people in relationships do. It felt like an obligation.” 

Aoba ran a hand up and down Noiz’s back, and the younger man arched into the touch. 

“Then you came along and fucked everything up.” 

Aoba smiled a little at that. If fucking everything up meant Noiz faced his demons and became a better man for it, he was happy he fucked everything up. 

“You were the first person I actually wanted to sleep with. I still don’t have any particular drive to seek it out, but I…” 

Noiz cast his eyes away, being unintentionally adorable again. 

“I want to be close to you. Sex is a fun way to do that.” 

Aoba flushed bright red at that, and muttered ‘perverted brat’ under his breath. Noiz just smirked. 

“I love you, Aoba. I want you.”

Aoba nodded and said, "I love you too." Then he pulled Noiz in for another hard kiss.

He then proceeded to show Noiz for a second time how much Aoba wanted him in return.


End file.
